<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Love and War by kusunogatari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526918">In Love and War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari'>kusunogatari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the threat of war looms all around her, she must make a decision that will change her nation's fate forever. But will it be their salvation...or their damnation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Love and War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing along the edge of her chamber balcony, a lone woman rests marless hands along its railing. From the lofty perch, she gazes down into the valley that twists and winds between snow-capped peaks. Moonlight paints the scene in soft greys and shadows.</p>
<p>She should be sleeping...but she can’t begin to find rest.</p>
<p>A soft sigh plumes in the chilled night air. Like the fog that often blankets her homeland, it drifts slowly, unhurriedly out from the cliffside castle. Carved from the very mountain face, it watches over the vale unblinkingly, waterfalls cascading out past its windows to join the river below.</p>
<p>The rumbling of the water is usually enough to lull her to sleep. But tonight, too much weighs on her mind.</p>
<p>Far, far too much.</p>
<p>Her eyes don’t see what lies before them, flickering in thought in their sockets. The eddying news and arising conflicts won’t stop flowing, keeping her conscious.</p>
<p>What should she do…?</p>
<p>It’s now more than ever she wishes for her mother’s guidance. Someone older, wiser, to help steer her in the right direction.</p>
<p>But she’s alone...and with war on the horizon, her kingdom surrounded on all sides.</p>
<p>Since the first recordings of history, they’ve remained detached from the other nations and their squabbles. With their world’s holy sites all contained within her borders, that influence of faith has allowed them to stand alone, untouched, for centuries. A careful balance maintained between the other lands to avoid overstepping and claiming too much influence over a place that - in truth - belongs to them all.</p>
<p>But now…? War once again threatens to rise. And the balance is crumbling. Rather than seeking to protect her lands, the others now seek to conquer it.</p>
<p>And without an army, a neutral place of peace...Ryū fears they will fall like wheat to a scythe. Unless the gods themselves intervene...they have no defense beyond the walls of the mountains. The chosen people of the valley do not fight. They’ve never had to.</p>
<p>To spill blood on the sacred land was to invite the wrath of the gods.</p>
<p>But that fear seems to be waning in the other nations. And their lack of restraint may be the end of the valley people chosen by the pantheon.</p>
<p>And she fears there is nothing she can do but pray.</p>
<p>Fingers curl against the railing, nails trying to dig into the stone and threatening to snap. Her people look to her for guidance: both a priestess and a queen. But now…? She feels utterly unprepared to lead them. Protect them. Without the perilous balance outside their borders...how can she keep war at bay?</p>
<p>Her head bows, heavy with every life depending on her. There has to be something she can do...something to stave off their slaughter.</p>
<p>...wait…</p>
<p>Like a beetle boring into wood, a thought worms its way into her mind. One that goes against centuries of tradition. At first, she flinches from it by reflex. And yet it lingers, tempting and luring.</p>
<p>...what if she were to tame one of the warhounds? Offer it what it wants...and in return, turn its teeth against the others? Marry a warlord...and position his army at their gates?</p>
<p>Never has her line tied itself to another. Never have they broken the careful neutrality maintained to ensure equality for the others in the eyes of the gods. If she does this...if she shows a bias to one land over the others...will it be enough to save them?</p>
<p>Or will it bring only ruin?</p>
<p>...what choice does she have?</p>
<p>To give another influence over her lands...is that the price she’s willing to pay to protect it? Are shackles preferable to gravestones?</p>
<p>In silence she weighs her odds...before turning to retreat inside.</p>
<p>She has letters to pen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“My king!”</p>
<p>Gloved palms braced against the table that bears his maps, Madara turns at the voice of a messenger. “This best be important.”</p>
<p>“A message, my liege.”</p>
<p>“...from?”</p>
<p>“The priestess of the mountain valley.”</p>
<p>Immediately, dark brows furrow. What could she want with him? An expectant hand raises to accept the parchment, unfurling it and proceeding to read.</p>
<p>The further he goes, the more his face slackens.</p>
<p>Around him, everyone stills, awaiting his reaction.</p>
<p>“...prepare my horse.”</p>
<p>“Sire…?”</p>
<p>“I have a meeting to attend. Izuna!”</p>
<p>Stepping up beside his brother, the younger man replies, “Shall I hold the fort?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Await my orders. Until then...consider us at ease. But be ready at a moment’s notice.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” He eyes his brother thoughtfully. “...that must have been some letter.”</p>
<p>As he straps on his armor, a mischievous smirk curls Madara’s lips. “I may have just been handed victory on a silver platter.”</p>
<p>Izuna’s brows lift. “...that simply?”</p>
<p>“Oh, there will be obstacles. But none I cannot handle. Especially if it means avoiding this war altogether.”</p>
<p>“You? Eager to avoid bloodshed?”</p>
<p>“...as much as I enjoy the fire in my veins at a proper battle...I’m not so easily consumed as not to realize it costs the lives of my men. Besides...victory is what tastes sweetest. And one I can take single handedly will be ambrosia itself.”</p>
<p>“...then I wish you luck.”</p>
<p>“Luck will have nothing to do with it, brother. It’s all a matter of will.”</p>
<p>Watching Madara leave the chamber, Izuna folds his arms with a sigh. Curiosity burns at the letter’s contents, but he knows he’ll be made aware in due time. A meeting, and skipping a war…?</p>
<p>...that alone gives him some idea.</p>
<p>“...spread the word that our armies are to remain on alert. Until the king returns or sends word, we remain here at the ready.”</p>
<p>“Aye!”</p>
<p>Astride his Friesian, Madara wastes no time, digging heels to the beast’s sides and heading inland. Nor does he bother himself with escorts. They’ll only slow him down, and he wants to be prompt. The sooner he arrives, the sooner he’ll settle this matter himself.</p>
<p>So, the queen’s decided to take things into her own hands, has she? Allay war by holding a council that will serve in its stead. Let the kings, queens, and generals do the fighting themselves for once rather than hide behind their armies. Let one emerge a victor, claim the spoils...and put to rest this silly balancing act.</p>
<p>And Madara knows, in a contest of will and limits, none will stand in his way. The only thorn he can foresee is that bastard Tobirama now that Hashirama is gone. But he’ll handle that too when he must.</p>
<p>To lay claim to the holy lands of their continent will be to grip every heart that follows the gods. In his goals to make all equal and loyal to one ideal...such a position is paramount. No more wars. No more squabbling. He’ll make sure the lines drawn between men will finally fade into one unity.</p>
<p>No matter how far he must go.</p>
<p>Like any gods-fearing man, he’s made the pilgrimage himself more than once. The way is already familiar. But there’s still a moment taken upon cresting the lip of the valley to appreciate its majesty.</p>
<p>...it really is a beautiful place. No wonder the gods call it their cradle. In all his travels, he’s never seen a place more fitting for them to consider setting foot upon the soil. The thought of bringing war here is indeed distasteful.</p>
<p>No wonder she’s willing to bow her head to protect it.</p>
<p>Easily marked an outsider, he ignores the stares as he makes his way up to the castle. He understands and respects their suspicions. Besides, it won’t be long before he can put to rest their fears and earn their admiration. If he’s to be the first king of this reclusive land, he’ll do it the right way.</p>
<p>Presenting his letter, he allows his mount to be stabled as he’s led inside. The palace carved from the white stone of the cliff face has always impressed him, looking birthed from the mountain itself. With the forested lip crowning it and the waterfalls that curtain its face, it looks much like a fairy queen’s domain.</p>
<p>Speaking of which...he’s never individually spoken to the priestess queen of the valley. She who both rules and shepherds. Her sermons have always been impassioned, and he won’t deny her ethereal beauty: the ghostly-white countenance that’s said to be a mark of the gods’ blessings to her lineage. But until now, he’s had no reason to approach her directly. Almost like an idol herself, kept behind a wall no outsider could pass.</p>
<p>...but that’s all set to change.</p>
<p>To his annoyance, several of the other monarchs have already arrived. Though it can’t be helped, given proximities. The land of his people lies mostly along a coast compared to the valley at the heart of their landmass, pushed to the edges over time. They all give him the same sour, upturned-nose glances, clearly displeased at the presence of the warlord.</p>
<p>His reputation is no secret: willing to carve through anything to get what he wants. Spilling blood like others pour wine. Claimed to be a monster masquerading as human, more likely to kill a man than embrace him.</p>
<p>While his bloodlust is indeed true, born from a line used to fending for itself...he still remembers the talks of old with another princeling. Another soul that, in truth, wished for peace. While their methods were always different...Madara <em>did</em> - and still does - desire a stop to be brought to wars.</p>
<p>He’s just more willing to be...absolute.</p>
<p>But this might be just the break he’s looking for. A new angle to bring all men into line. Surely between the lady of faith and the lord of power, there will be little standing in their way of finally putting the marches of wars to rest.</p>
<p>...but first, he’ll have to <em>take care</em> of the competition.</p>
<p>“And here I thought this was to be a peace council. Yet here prowls the dog of war.”</p>
<p>Dark eyes sliding to their corners, Madara aloofly considers one of the other land’s queens: a woman of flaming hair and even more flaming temper. “Dog or not, I was beckoned just as you were. Any other judgments, I’m sure, will be made by our hostess. Until then, I’ve little need or want of yours.”</p>
<p>Arms tucked into voluminous sleeves, Mei considers him with equal parts disdain and intrigue. “And are the rest of us supposed to accept your presence without hesitation, pretending you’ve not wounded us in the past?”</p>
<p>“Any I’ve wounded have done so to me in turn. Perhaps not as successfully,” he adds with a smirk, earning a glower, “but don’t paint yourselves as guiltless martyrs. Any who spill blood are equally guilty. Lost life is lost life, no matter what banner or slogan you hide behind. I protect my people as you do yours.”</p>
<p>“And yet none will deny your barbarity. Not even you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll not bother to call a rose by any other name in an attempt to hide its thorns. But my brutality is necessary. Nothing more or less. It is only with teeth I can bite back choking fingers.”</p>
<p>“They’d not choke if you didn’t bite first.”</p>
<p>Immediately, a flare of temper seems to climb Madara’s spine like a flame along a trail of tinder. But he doesn’t reveal his hatred, only turning to Tobirama with a mock air of surprise. “I think by now there’s little point in which came first...only that it continues. And must end.”</p>
<p>“A continuation in which you are just as guilty,” the Senju retorts without pause.</p>
<p>“Well, perhaps a second opinion is just what we need, then. Let the true neutral decide what will become of us warmongering heathens. Don’t act as if you’ve never wielded a blade out of spite, Tobirama. In the eyes of the gods, we are all guilty.”</p>
<p>“And yet, some more than others. I look forward to them striking you down at last.”</p>
<p>“...we’ll see about that.”</p>
<p>“Your majesties…?”</p>
<p>At the timid cut-in, the regals turn to an attendant who wastes no time in bowing under their gazes. “The last of the expected parties have arrived, and...her holiness will see you now. Please, follow me.”</p>
<p>After no small number of distrustful glances, the gathered royals follow in the young woman’s wake. While the display of weakness irks Madara slightly, he also can’t blame her. Surely there’s been no assembly like this in their land before, nor for such a purpose. Being exposed to so much power at once must be quite the shock for any below their rank. Anyone in her shoes would be hard-pressed not to panic.</p>
<p>But in this land, all who serve their lady are absolute. Fear is nothing in the face of their devotion. While the priestess queen may serve the gods, it’s the people who in turn serve her. Long have rumors circulated of the valley people being so blindly loyal as to throw themselves on pikes for their monarch. She is the vessel through which the gods speak. To allow her to come to harm is to commit the ultimate blasphemy.</p>
<p>Already, he thinks of how this will be useful.</p>
<p>A short walk later, the lot of them are led into an expansive sitting room. “Her ladyship wishes for you all to remain here, and to attend an audience with her individually. Her impressions are to be unbiased by the others and their opinions, so...while any of you are within her chamber, the rest are kindly asked to wait patiently here.”</p>
<p>“Is this simply to be a contest of our most tactical liars, then?” Tobirama dares to ask, teeth gritting. “Are we not allowed to vet one another?”</p>
<p>“Within each of you is inherent bias depending on friends or foes,” the little servant in turn refutes, and Madara can’t help a lift of his brow as she stares the king down. “Her ladyship, in line with our lands, wishes to remain neutral. The gods will guide her. Mortal opinions can never be pure.”</p>
<p>The Senju’s lip lifts in a snarl, but before he can refute, Mei steps in. “Please tell your ladyship we will be patient and obliging. We <em>all</em> wish to avoid war. If this is what it takes, so be it. The <em>rest of us</em> won’t let temper lead us astray.”</p>
<p>For that, she’s given a venomous look...but other leaders murmur in agreement, and Tobirama begrudgingly concedes.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, the woman nods, and turns into another room.</p>
<p>“...best make yourselves comfortable,” Mei then sniffs, finding herself a perch as others do the same.</p>
<p>Always pleased to see the Senju put in his place, Madara offers a hint of an appreciative smirk in her direction, lounging in a plush chair tucked in a corner. An elbow rests on its arm, chin braced along his knuckles.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, one of the monarchs is asked inside.</p>
<p>And so it begins.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Have you need of anything, my lady?”</p>
<p>Pouring herself a goblet of water, Ryū gives the attendant a glance, and then a smile. “For now, no - thank you, dear. Twice over for bringing the others here. I trust they were obliging…?”</p>
<p>The tick of hesitation is telling. “M...mostly, my lady.”</p>
<p>“Tell me no more. We’ll see how their conduct fares. You may go.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my lady.”</p>
<p>Left to her own devices for a moment, the priestess draws a long, calming breath. Time to see if her plan will bear fruit...and not the sort to poison the starving masses. Another handmaid tends to the door, calling in each of the other monarchs to stand their trials.</p>
<p>Her interviews are simple, yet extensive. All manner of aspects of their rule - their platoons, their policies, their positions and their people - are peered into with the highest scrutiny. And all throughout, Ryū places her trust in a sense that has never failed her. One she remains convinced comes from the insight of the gods.</p>
<p>Never has she been lied to and the falsehood gone unnoticed.</p>
<p>It’s a feeling that follows her always. And with varying intensity, it reveals to her just who is willing to be truthful...and who thinks it wise to lie to the mouthpiece of the gods. None of the remarks are challenged until each conversation is over, the priestess calmly laying out her accusations. All rebuke and fluster and give flashes of temper, but she cannot be convinced otherwise.</p>
<p>As each monarch reemerges with varying degrees of disgruntlement, the rest clearly become wary.</p>
<p>And she saves the best for last.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“King Madara, of the Uchiha.”</p>
<p>Realizing his position and having done his best to remain patient, the Uchiha takes to his feet and makes his way toward the side chamber. He’d suspected he’d be reserved for the tail end given his reputation, but it was worth seeing Tobirama come out with a clenched jaw and scarlet neck of temper.</p>
<p>Well worth it.</p>
<p>Approaching the door, he gives yet another mousey serf a glance. Does she employ no one but nervous handmaids? Putting the thought aside (it’s hardly of any use), he steps inside and gives the room a curious once-over.</p>
<p>It’s a simple study, lined with shelves of scrolls and tomes. At the rear is a stained glass window, out which he can see one of the falls. Behind a desk of solid wood sits his hostess, and another moment is taken to observe her.</p>
<p>Her dress, unlike that worn for her sermons, is simple: plain white fabric with light hints of gold embroidery. Prim and modest, she looks far more the role of a priestess than a queen. Likely intentional.</p>
<p>“Would you care for some water?”</p>
<p>“...I would,” he replies shortly, accepting a goblet she pours him. Once quenched, he offers, “I must admit, it’s been too long since I’ve visited the valley. I hope that bears no weight on my qualifications?”</p>
<p>“Your lands are far, and your people often troubled. I cannot fault you for remaining where you are needed most by those that follow you. Though they may reside here, the gods can hear us no matter how distant our call.”</p>
<p>“Hm…” He considers her thoughtfully. “...may I also be frank in my surprise at this...decision. But in the same breath, I’ll put forth I think it wise.”</p>
<p>A hint of surprise lifts her brows. “...do you?”</p>
<p>“Relying on the wills of others for your safety puts your fate in their hands. While the other nations were willing, for a time, to be considerate of you...it seems the time has come where they put their own interests over the gods.”</p>
<p>“...do you do the same?”</p>
<p>“I concern myself foremost with my people. Whatever I can do for them to better their lives, I will do. No questions asked. I am their sword, and their shield. For them I will weather any storm, and I will cut down any threat.” His chin declines. “...I know this land’s distaste for violence. But I won’t attempt to hide what I have done. The gods may choose to smite me for it, but I will not stand idle and allow my people to come to harm rather than take any measure to protect them. Until I come to my judgment day, it is my people I answer to. Not gods.”</p>
<p>To his honest surprise, her lips curl into a coy smile. “...I commend you for your honesty and your dedication,” she murmurs. “Many have attempted to conceal their actions, seeking to tilt my favor. But there’s no hiding truth from the gods.” A knee lifts to crest the other, the long skirt of her gown rustling quietly. “Do you recognize the weight of the lives you take to protect another?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Any other man breathes and dreams as those under my banner do. Any life lost - no matter what side of a line - is one that should be mourned. If I could snap my fingers and draw all under one crest so that such lines could not be crossed, no reason given to kill what could in fact be a brother because of one loyalty over another, then I would do so. But until then...I protect what is entrusted to me. Nothing more, nothing less.”</p>
<p>“And if those within the valley were to be taken under that banner?”</p>
<p>“Then they would receive every ounce of my dedication as those born beneath it. An alliance is a promise. And I keep my promises. So long as I drew breath, it would be drawn for them all.”</p>
<p>A long moment passes of her silent consideration before continuing with her interview. Further and further she needles him, digging into the psychology and methodology of his leadership. And at each inquiry, he answers honestly, bearing all and refusing to feel shame for it.</p>
<p>Not once does she feel him lie.</p>
<p>By now, the day has begun to slip into evening, and a small respite is taken to light the sconces in the study. “We’re nearly finished. A supper is being prepared for you all.”</p>
<p>“How long are we expected to remain? I have a standing army to return to.”</p>
<p>“A few days at best, if my expectations are met. While my impressions are mostly made and there’s likely little else to glean...I am not one to rush important decisions. But so too do I respect the time and obligations of you and the others. I beg your patience.”</p>
<p>“And you’ll have it. I’m simply curious. My brother maintains the ranks in my stead, and I trust his judgment.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had a brother.”</p>
<p>“...I once had four,” Madara eventually replies after a small pause. “But life is brutal, and war the paramount. Now...we are the two left of five. He is my right hand. I rely on him heavily.”</p>
<p>“I see…” Ryū lets her chin rest in a hand. “I’m without siblings. My father is unknown to me, my mother long dead. While I consider every person within my lands to be my family, my flock...I realize it is not the same. I envy you, in a way.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he would be delighted to have a sister.”</p>
<p>The rather obvious nudge snaps her eyes to him, expression unreadable. “...I have one last question for you.”</p>
<p>“And I will do my best to answer.”</p>
<p>Silvers stare at him, unblinking. “...my intentions, I’m sure, are plain. To resist destruction by a flood of new war, I intend to ally myself with one of the other nations. That alliance will grant me an army, and hopefully give pause to the others before they consider bringing battles here. However...I know that, beyond my lands, the webs of friends and foes are complicated, and ever-changing. Depending on my choice, prior brothers in arms may be forced to become enemies. So my question is this: have you any reason - any at all - to possibly falter should this position become yours? Would you ever hesitate in raising your swords and your shields to defend this valley, and the people in it?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>The blunt reply earns a blink, especially as no hint of a lie bleeds through his tone. “...just that easily?”</p>
<p>“Just that easily.” Shifting his posture, Madara leans inward, expression completely unwavering. “My people have been betrayed more times than I could count. We’ve not held an alliance since I was a boy...perhaps even longer. For generations we have been marked as nothing more than war-hungry dogs. And while we will never back down from a fight...it is not what we want. We fight for one reason only: necessity. Survival. The world has turned its back on us, declared us untrustworthy and forever drunk on blood. So perhaps that is something you should consider, priestess.”</p>
<p>Watching him warily, Ryū nonetheless holds her ground as he approaches, shrinking the gap between them to a breath.</p>
<p>“...is this what you want to anchor in your harbor? A man called a monster, a killer? Someone willing to go to any length, no matter what ire it will earn him?”</p>
<p>“...that’s precisely what I want.”</p>
<p>...it’s his turn to be taken aback.</p>
<p>She stares up at him, just as calm. “...I am all out of options, Madara,” she murmurs, dropping all other pretense. “My people face annihilation. We are sheep circled on all sides by wolves. Which is why I don’t want just a wolf. I want someone with nothing to lose. Because that is exactly what <em>I</em> have become. I want someone who, when the inevitable comes, will fight with no holds barred. Someone the other wolves fear. Because that fear will be what keeps us safe until the swords swing.”</p>
<p>Eyes flickering over her face, he lingers a long moment before conceding back to his seat. “...I see. Surely you already knew, then, what you were <em>really</em> looking for. These interviews weren’t to find who you wanted...but to gauge the standings of what will be left.”</p>
<p>She gives a grave nod. “To know who will be possible allies, who can be swayed...and who will see my declaration as one of war.”</p>
<p>“I’ve already a fair idea of those,” he assures her.</p>
<p>“I did not...but now I do. Which leaves only one last formality.” Reclining in her seat, Ryū crosses a knee, hands folding atop her lap. “...will you accept my proposal of an arranged marriage, Madara of the Uchiha? And with it, accept the position of army general, and the duty of protecting my people, my lands, and the cradle of the gods?”</p>
<p>“Is ‘king’ not one of my titles?”</p>
<p>“You are the king of your people. I am the queen of mine. I am unsure how either will view the other. And we have never had a king before.” Her lips flicker into a smile. “...both sides will surely need to do their own...adjusting. You will have every right and privilege that comes with a marriage to my line. Just, I’m sure, as I will inherit those of one to yours.”</p>
<p><em>...she’s avoiding the answer directly,</em> he muses, considering her carefully. <em>She doesn’t want foreign influence over her people...I can understand. Especially given the vast cultural differences. Surely such details will be determinable later. For now...best we settle the basics. I can whittle at the rest as we go.</em> Leaning back with a sigh, he replies, “...then yes. I accept.”</p>
<p>“...good. We can discuss the rest tomorrow. For now...we have a dinner to attend.”</p>
<p>“Nothing works up an appetite like politics.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All righty, day three! And I'm officially out of buffered posts :'D BUT I'm determined to do more, so hopefully I'll have some time between now and...tomorrow to get something else done.</p>
<p>But for now, THIS post! So this is for Phoenix, the mun behind uchiha-madara on Tumblr, and is our ship between her Madara and my OC Ryū. We've had a verse with her in the founders era and a concept...somewhat similar to this? But this setting is a bit different, and with far different context, so...hopefully it was still interesting to read xD I haven't gotten to write this verse much yet so a lot of it was experimental. But overall I really like how it turned out, and hopefully Phoenix does too!</p>
<p>I love the dynamic between these two...there's almost always drama and tension and hhhhh I live for it xD</p>
<p>Anyway, I've got irl things to handle now, so I best skedaddle. But I'll do my best to be back tomorrow with another piece for another ship! Until then, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>